Metals and Books
by sazyanaita
Summary: Erza dan Lily sedang iseng. Lalu? GazilleXLevy, one shot. Warning : OOC, ngawur, geje, abal, ngaco. R&R!


_**Disclaimer**__ : _Fairy Tail (c) Mashiba Hiro.

* * *

**Metals and Books**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, guild penyihir paling besar di Magnolia itu melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, ribut-ribut berisik kacau-balau. Kali ini, dua orang yang memprovokasi terjadinya keributan adalah seorang Dragon Slayer dan kucingnya.

"Jangan gila, dan jangan memerintahku!" seekor kucing hitam berseru sambil mengacungkan pedang besarnya.

"Jangan membantah, Lily! Bawa aku terbang seperti si api unggun itu!" Gazille menunjuk ke langit, di mana Natsu dan Happy sedang berakrobat. Lily menggeretakan giginya.

"Kalau kau mau kubawa terbang begitu, coba saja tangkap aku!" seru Lily sambil mengembangkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang, meninggalkan Gazille yang masih termangu karena prosessor otaknya yang lambat belum selesai memproses informasi visual yang ia terima.

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah di Magnolia. Matahari bersinar dengan tenangnya, tanpa khawatir akan ada awan-awan menyebalkan yang akan menghalangi sinar keemasannya. Suatu hari yang sangat pas untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah dan melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang sangat kau sukai, seperti yang sedang dilakukan Levy.

Hari ini Levy sengaja tidak pergi ke guild dan memilih menerjemahkan transkrip-transkrip kuno yang ia beli dengan uang gajinya. Sebagai seorang penyihir yang menggunakan kata-kata sebagai senjata, menerjemahkan transkrip usang merupakan salah satu cara melatih sihirnya.

Hari ini, transkrip yang ia coba terjemahkana adalah transkrip mengenai naga. Ada banyak naga di dunia ini, masing-masing mewakili elemen yang ada, baik elemen dasar maupun elemen paling ngawur sekalipun.

"Api, angin, air, tanah, cahaya, langit, petir, racun, es, kayu, metal..," gadis kecil berbandana itu bergumam. Matanya tertuju pada kata 'metal', yang mengingatkannya pada seorang dragon slayer paling lemot yang pernah ia temui, dan juga paling ia suka.

.

.

.

"_Jangan mati," Levy berbisik pada Gazille yang tengah terbaring lemas di rumah sakit. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Isakan Levy membuat Gazille terbangun._

"_Udang, kau berisik sekali," Gazille berkata lirih, sedikit kesakitan karena apapun yang berhasil menghajarnya kemarin lusa sukses mematahkan tulang iganya. Bernafas normal saja ia sudah sulit._

"_Hehe, maaf, Gazille," Levy tertawa lirih sambil mengusap air matanya._

"_Huh! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Pasti akan kubalas perlakuan si…argh," Gazille mengerang sambil memegangi dadanya yang dibebat perban. Pemuda berambut gondrong dengan piercing di mana-mana dan gigi yang seperti ikan hiu itu bahkan tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesakitannya._

"_Ah, aku akan panggil dokter!" seru Levy sambil berdiri, namun tangan besar Gazille yang bebas segera menahannya._

"_Diam di sini saja. Jangan ke mana-mana. Nanti aku susah mencarimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Lily terbang rendah dan cepat melintasi toko-toko di Magnolia sementara di belakangnya, Gazille mengejar dengan heboh, membuat para pembeli dan penjual yang sedang lalu-lalang di daerah itu terpaksa menyingkir dari jalan utama demi keselamatan mereka.

"Hahahaha! Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Gazille! Perlihatkan hasil latihanmu selama ini!" Lily menantang sang Metal Dragon Slayer. Gazille mengepalkan tinjunya.

'Lihat saja, kucing sialan itu!' umpatnya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran ini terjadi sampai akhirnya Lily berhenti terbang, dan diam di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Gazille yang sedikit terengah-engah tersenyum senang. Mungkin aneh bagi rakyat biasa untuk melihat seorang Gazille yang dapat mengunyah baut bekas dengan wajah datar terlihat kelelahan. Namun, jika aksi kejar-kejaran antara bekas komandan militer kerajaan Edoras dan dirinya terjadi selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam nonstop, dan tanpa ada satu benda besi pun yang bisa ia santap, Gazille tidak bisa berharap kondisinya akan lebih baik dari ini.

"Menyerah?"

Lily menggeleng dan mengeluarkan senyum paling licik yang bisa seekor Exceed keluarkan.

"Kau belum menangkapku, Gazille."

…

Sekali lagi, Gazille dengan prosessor otaknya yang masih belum di-upgrade dengan alasan malas, mengalami sindrom lemah otak atau lambat berpikir.

.

.

.

Levy meregangkan tubuhnya, mengulet seperti kucing. Sudah cukup lama ia menerjemahkan transkrip mengenai naga, utamanya naga metal, itu. Dari semua lembar yang ia baca, dapat disimpulkan bahwa karakteristik naga metal itu adalah :

1. Kuat secara fisik

2. Lemot

3. Keras kepala

4. Malu-malu-in

5. Lemot

6. Tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur

7. Kurang sensitif terhadap sekelilingnya

8. Lemot

9. Lamban berpikir

10. Lemot

…

Levy mengerutkan keningnya, pusing dengan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. Semua karakteristik yang ia temui mengarahkannya pada satu identitas yang akhir-akhir ini sering lari hilir mudik, koprol, sikap kayang, dan sikap lilin di kepalanya.

Memikirkan tentang orang tersebut, membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya berontak ingin diperhatikan. Bunyi 'kruyuuuuuk' keras terdengar cukup nyaring sebagai tanda demonstrasi besar-besaran sudah dimu…

BLAARRRRRR!

.

.

.

Jurus kebiasaan 'Iron Dragon Roar' Gazille berhasil menghancurkan satu sisi dinding dari sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di jalanan tempat kejadian pertarungan terjadi. Sang pencetus jurus terlihat ngos-ngosan, kesulitan menangkap seekor kucing jadi-jadian yang sakti.

"Kelelahan? Sudahlah, menyerah saja," Lily memperingati. Tapi dasar keras kepala, Gazille malah ngotot dan berlari ke arah Lily sambil menyiapkan jurus lainnya.

"Iron Dragon Fi—

Sebelum Gazille sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tulisan besar dan berat berkata 'BODOH' tiba-tiba jatuh menimpanya, disusul oleh beberapa kata lain seperti 'PAYAH' dan 'BERISIK'.

"SIAPA ORANG GILA YANG NEKAT MENGGANGGU KEDIAMAN PENYIHIR FAIRY TAIL?" Levy berteriak marah. Ia lalu melihat Gazille yang tengah membebaskan diri dari jeratan huruf.

"Hei, Udang! Hati-hati kalau mengeluarkan sihir!" Gazille protes. Urat wajah Levy berkedut.

"Hati-hati, katamu? Harusnya katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" Levy mengamuk dan mengucapkan mantra, menjatuhkan kata 'LEMOT' besar dan berat tepat kepada Gazille.

"Hey, Udang! Kubilang hati-hati, gimana sih!" seru Gazille sambil menghindar. "Kalo kena 'kan sakit!"

"Kh, dasar payah! Jelek! Hiu! Preman! Jelek! Bego! Lemoooooooot!" Levy mengumpat sambil membaca mantra, memunculkan semua suku kata yang baru ia sebutkan barusan di realita. Gazille telak tertimpa kata 'Hiu'.

"Hey! Kubilang hati-hati!"

.

.

.

_Itu adalah masa terburuk yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Dihajar habis oleh seorang penyihir payah hanya karena aku sedang demam. Cih! Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi denganku? Sempat-sempatnya kena demam saat menjalankan misi. Untung saja ada si Udang di dekat situ._

"_Jangan mati," bisiknya. Telingaku yang sensitif terhadap frekuensi rendah dengan mudah menangkap bisikannya. Aku membuka mataku yang berat dan menemukan si Udang sedang menangis di sisi kasurku._

"_Udang, kau berisik sekali," kataku lirih. Pita suaraku sulit sekali menghasilkan suara, terima kasih pada tulang iga yang patah._

"_Hehehe, maaf Gazille," ia berkata lirih sambil mengusap matanya. Hah, kenapa dia menangis? Karena takut aku mati?_

"_Huh! Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Pasti akan kubalah perlakuan si..argh," aku mengerang sambil memegang dadaku, yang kembali memberontak hanya karena aku sedikit berbicara. Kh, sungguh, aku bersumpah akan membuat si penyihir payah sialan itu menjadi abu dan membuangnya ke teluk._

"_Ah, aku akan panggil dokter!" si Udang berdiri buru-buru dengan panik. Refleks, aku segera meraih tangannya, menahan ia agar tidak ke mana-mana. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan besar. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya, kenapa aku menahannya seperti ini?_

"_Diam di sini saja. Jangan ke mana-mana. Nanti aku susah mencarimu," aku berdalih. Padahal, yah, sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin ia pergi._

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana, Lily? Misi kita berhasil?" Erza menatap duo lemot yang sedang bertengkar di kejauhan. Lily hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangannya. Mereka hanya perlu ditempatkan pada suasana yang tepat saja sih, sebenarnya."

"Hahaha, sebenarnya ya. Apa hal ini bisa berhasil?"

"Anggap saja ini merupakan fase pertama. Mereka akan menyadarinya bertahap. Maklumi saja, mereka 'kan payah," Lily berkomentar jahat. Erza hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

A/N: voila! Ahahahaha, bertemu lagi dengan saya, seorang author dengan hutang cerita yang numpuk dan terkena sindrom writer block kronis! *ditendang*

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena Gazille sangat OOC dan begitu juga keisengan Lily dan Erza dan akhir cerita yang sangat gatot aka. Gagal total.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
